Aishiteru, Uchiha Naruto
by Lycan180
Summary: SasuXNaru NaruXSasu. Aishiteru means I Love You in jappanese. As for the rest, figure it out...Lemon, Yaoi. Part One.


_**"...Ai shite imas, Uchiha Naruto..."**_

_SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu_

_By Lycan180_

_Beta'd by Catgurl2004_

Naruto purred softly as he slept next to the Uchiha shounen. This action succsessfully awoke the raven-haired boy. Sasuke sat up and smiled; 'Why do you purr so seductively when your asleep? It only turns me on, Naruto-kun...I bet Kyuubi's doing it on purpose...Oh well...It's working..' Sasuke thought as he layed back down next to his kitsune, nuzzling the crook of said boy's neck, increasing the ever-so-soft sound of the kitsunes' purrs. 'Kami Naruto...I love the sound but your turning me on while Sakura's downstairs thanks to your idea of a sleep-over...' Sasuke thought as he looked at the sleeping angel beside him again.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly into the kitsune ears on top of Narutos' head. The boy opened his eyes and looked into the lively eyes of the Uchiha.

"Your' hard, Sasu-Kun?" Naruto huskily purred into Sasuke's ear as he faced him.

"Hai..." Sasuke said with a moan. Naruto had nuzzled Sasuke's chin affectionalely. Sasuke began to pant as he felt Naruto kiss his neck ever so lightly, sending chills down his spine.

"Naru...to..." he panted out as he felt Naruto's lips on his. Naruto pushed his tounge into Sasuke's mouth and felt the purr only Naruto could make.

" ...Sasu-kun...What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked he sucked on the demon curse softly. Sasuke couldn't respond; pure pleasure was going through his mind. Sasuke felt naruto's gloved hands trace his face. A many things changed in naruto. Gloved hands to cover his pointed clawed fingers, Fangs slightly larger, his hair dyed a dark red(the tips of his locks),his whisker-marks deeper, and his all around atittude changed. No more was he the agnorant little kid he was when they had their first kiss, but a loving kitsune, along with a black kitsune tail. Merging with Kyuubi gave Naruto much more than appearence;added strength, and more fereal nature.

"Aren't you glad to didn't stay with Temari, Naru-kun?" Sasuke said with a deep hitched voice.

"Hai. Ai shite imas, Sasuke-kun." Naruto said with a purr. Sasuke kissed Naruto forcefully as he tossed the red/blond under him into a gaze so soft, yet loving. As he prodded The younger's mouth he felt Naruto wraping his legs around his waist. The eyes of Kyuubi no Kitsune locked dead at Sasuke.

_ "Be good to my Vessel, shounen." _The kyuubi told Sasuke telepathicly. _"Hai, Kyuubi. Why would I not be?" _Sasuke let out a gasp as he felt Naruto lick the demon curse softly. As They fought over who would be dominent, Naruto stopped.

"Naru-kun...," Sasuke said as he felt exactly why he had stopped : Naruto slid off the pants that restricted erection begged to be released from. Naruto laid sasuke down and rubbed his cheek againt it as Sasuke moaned. Licking to fabric around the erection, Sasuke gulped.

"Don't tease..." Sasuke purred out huskily. Naruto kept purring and licking. Then he slid his gloves off and pulled the boxers off, tossing them to the side. The soft tounge licked around on the erect member, to have sasuke bury his hands into naruto's hair. Naruto licked his finger and slowly slid it in. Sasuke moaned loudly and felt the kitsune kiss him on the lips, muffeling the moans he recived from his mate. Rubbing the inside of Sasuke's member with one finger wasn't enough for him as he took out the finger. Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's mouth surround his member.

"Oh kami..." Sasuke bucked as he felt the tounge insert into himself. After this, Naruto held Sasuke down by the hips, so he wouldn't gag. Licking to pre-cum off the member, Naruto got up off the bed and reached into the small dresser next to the bed(which he alway's hits head on when he sleeps) and pulled out a tube of lube. He rubbed his fingers with it and entered them into sasuke's ass. At this action, Sasuke let out a deep moan. Naruto rubbed an area over and over, Sasukes' sweet spot. Sasuke began to moan louder than before and naruto pulled his finger out and kissed sasuke on the lips. He put Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and pumped his finger back in, harder and faster. Sasuke began to pant hard and felt the introusion of another finger and gladly accepted it. Naruto put Sasuke on his stomach and licked the back of his neck, then blowing on the area. He continued this session until he felt the top of this peak hitting. He pulled the fingers out and removed his clothes and thrusted into Sasuke gently. Tears streamed down his mate's face.

"Oiy, Sasuke-kun, we can stop if you want," Naruto said as he stopped moving. Sasuke panted, shook his head, and bucked up twards Naruto again.

"Okay, Sasu-kun," Naruto said as he moved again, hard and fast, hitting Sasuke's Prostate hard. Sasuke moaned loudly as his half-lidded eyes closed shut.

"More...Naru..." Sasuke felt a hard hit to his prostrate, causing him to scream out Naruto's name. He felt the black tail snake around his erection, pumping it as hard as he felt it in the ass.

"Naruto...Don't stop..." Sasuke whispered as he felt Naruto nuzzle his neck.

"Sasu-kun, I told you I'll give you good loving, so I'm keeping my word. Harder or softer, Love?" Naruto said gently.

"Harder..." Sasuke whispered as he felt his prostrate being slammed, and his erection being pumped. Naruto felt his body ready to burst but Sasuke flipped positions with him. Staring into the Sharingan, Naruto felt Sasuke streach him out.

"Dear Kami..." Naruto said as Sasuke slamed into him, In desprate need. Sasuke smerked, Naruto loved it. The moans he recevied from Naruto began to send him over the edge. He pumped hard and after a few moans, Naruto released onto them. Sasuke still pumped and after Naruto's walls clamped onto him, he immedetely realeased. Both panting hard, They curled up to the other. Naruto's tail was wet and His azure eyes purred out a soft message. Sasuke nuzzled up to Naruto and Whispered out:

"...Ai shite imas, Uchiha Naruto..."


End file.
